1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tools for applying a knurled surface to round objects, such as tool handles, the knurling being applied to provide a better grip.
2. General Description of the Prior Art
Knurling of tool handles and other objects has been practiced for over a hundred years. U.S. Pat. No. 980,197 illustrates a knurling device employing three knurling wheels relatively orientable at 120.degree. positions about a shaft to be knurled. One of the wheels is mounted on a movable carriage so that this wheel can be moved with respect to the other two to enable a workpiece to be inserted and to adjust knurling force. A problem with this type is that in order to move the tool to knurl at a different position on a workpiece or to insert a new workpiece, the device has to be re-adjusted to set it at an appropriate setting to accommodate the workpiece being knurled. Thus, for example, even though identical diameter workpieces are to be knurled, a tool has to be adjusted for each workpiece, and, in fact, re-adjusted any time that any relative axial movement of the workpiece and tool is to be made, e.g., to effect knurling of a new region on a workpiece.
It is the object of this invention to eliminate the problem of re-adjustment to return the tool to a desired setting which has been once made.